


The Green Eyed Monster

by Bobateaz



Category: Dark (TV 2017), dark - Fandom
Genre: During the Apocalypse, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Jonas straightens him out, Noah acts a little dumb, Noah is envious of Jonas and Eli’s relationship, Noah is jealous of Jonas and Eli, Overprotective Noah, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: Noah is envious of the blossoming friendship forming between Jonas and Elisabeth.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler & Jonas Kahnwald, Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Jonas Kahnwald & Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Noah walked slightly behind Elisabeth and Jonas as they made their way back to Jonas’ house. He stared holes into the backs of both of their heads, but it didn’t matter... they were to caught up in reminiscing about ‘the good ol’ days.’ 

As much as he was happy for Elisabeth to have some familiarity, he wasn’t too keen on Jonas and her spending this much time together.

In the five years of living together, Noah and Eli had gotten quite close. She was older now—16 to be exact—and he had began to feel different towards her. Not in a creepy predatory way, but instead he began to see her as a woman and not a child anymore.

So these blossoming feelings and the sight of how well Elisabeth and Jonas understood each other did not mix well. He hated how she would punch Jonas’ shoulder and smile wide at the things we would say. He hated how Jonas had asked him to teach him sign language for a better means to communicate with Eli. He hated the looks that appeared on their faces when they talked about Winden before the apocalypse.

But he tried his best to squash that horrible venomous feeling—he really did—for the sake of his relationships with the both of them. But the envy would slither it’s way back up in no time. He was seeing green... and he truly wished it would go away soon.

When they got to Jonas’ house, they grabbed some of the cans of beer that they had found when scavenging through the grocery store one day. Even in the apocalypse, they needed to make sure to have a little fun once in a while, and live a little. Or else, what was the point of it all?

He tried not to notice how close Jonas and Elisabeth were sitting together on the couch. Their knees were almost touching, yet there was so much space on both sides of them. The sight of it made Noah want to slam his head into the wall.

Jonas handed a can to Elisabeth and Noah shook his head at his friend. “She’s too young for beer. She’s only 16.”

Jonas chuckled a bit. He thought Noah was kidding at first, but the poker face on his friend said otherwise. “Oh... you’re serious?”

Noah rolled his eyes slightly. “Yeah, I’m serious.” His gaze flickered over to Elisabeth who was trying to read both of their lips—a frown placed on her own.

“The legal drinking age is 16.” Jonas said, but he didn’t push it, he only shrugged, grabbed the beer from her hands, and set the can down beside his feet.

Elisabeth let out an exasperated sigh and glared at Noah. _What’s your problem?_

_You’re too young to drink._

She rolled her eyes. _I’m 16, Noah. I’m not a damn child anymore._

Jonas just stared at the movement of his friends hands. He wasn’t quite fluent in sign language and didn’t understand it fully yet. He was only picking up bits and pieces.

_I know you’re not a child. But that doesn’t mean you need to drink._

_But both of you drink._ She looked over at Jonas, who had adverted his gaze elsewhere, then back to Noah.

_We’re older than you._

_Not by much!_ She signed furiously.

Jonas set a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her gaze over to him. He wearily brought his hands up to sign. _It’s okay. Another time._

The fiery look that was on Elisabeth’s face a second before, disappeared instantly when she looked at his soft expression. There was no use in fighting over such a stupid topic.

She nodded, then turned her gaze back to Noah—whose eyes never left hers. 

_I’m sorry for being stubborn_. She smiled a little at Noah.

Noah only nodded. _I’m sorry for being lame._ He mentally facepalmed at how dumb and immature that sounded.

She laughed a little, and so did Jonas. And just like that, the tension had cleared the room in seconds.

...

As they walked back to Elisabeth and Noah’s place, it was Eli who walked behind the boys. Noah had offered to walk beside her, but she declined. She was still a little bit sour from the events before, but she would never admit that. She wanted some time to herself, truthfully, so she offered to walk alone.

On the way back, Jonas was the one to break the silence between the boys.

“You’re not fun when you’re jealous.” He said flatly.

Noah’s head snapped sideways to get a better look at him. “Excuse me?”

A chuckle escaped Jonas’ mouth. “You were being an asshole to her... because you were jealous.”

“No... no I wasn’t. Where did you get that idea from?” He scoffed a little, even though Jonas’ powers of perception were spot on.

Jonas only looked at Noah—it was just a look, yet it made Noah’s walls tumble down. It was like his eyes could see into his soul and make him realize his own stupidity and mistakes.

“Fine. Maybe you’re right.” Noah looked down at the ground.

Jonas set an arm around his friend. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do... but I want you to know, I would never do anything to jeopardize you and Elisabeth.”

Noah smiled over at Jonas, who returned it was a small grin of his own. “Thank you, Jonas.”

Jonas released his arm off of Noah and nodded. “Anytime.” He said with a smile. “Oh—but if you ever do want to take things further with her, I would suggest not becoming green with envy every time she talks to another boy... just a heads up, though, do what you please.”

Noah punched his friend in the shoulder for that comment, and not in the friendly way Elisabeth did before.

“Ow! That shit hurt.” Jonas jumped away from him, but the corners of his mouth were turned the slightest bit upward.

Elisabeth shook her head at the sight of this. But she was glad that they sorted whatever it was, out.

...

Jonas walked them back to their homestead, and took off shortly after. He said goodbye to them both first and he even hugged Elisabeth—which is something he didn’t usually do. He widened his eyes as much as he could at Noah, who was staring at him with his arms crossed.

Noah only chuckled to himself and gave his friend a pat on the back before he left.

The two of them began to prepare for bed and got things ready for the next day. As they made their way upstairs and were about to separate into their rooms, Elisabeth tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

_Yes_? He sighed.

_What was the problem tonight? Did I do something?_

Noah felt his heart shatter a little at her words. He never meant for her to blame herself. Even though he was rude and selfish towards her, he never thought she would think she was the one that did something wrong. All the envy and jealousy left his body at once.

_No. You did nothing wrong. It was all me._

_What was wrong with you then?_ She was staring into his eyes so intently that he almost had to look away.

Noah chuckled to himself. _I guess I was feeling a little sick._

_Sick? You don’t look sick._ A look of confusion appeared on her face.

He shook his head. _You didn’t think I looked a little green?_


	2. A Perfect Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas gives Elisabeth advice that will help with the situation surrounding Noah... and she hopes so dearly that he’s right.

During the night, the pair had an awkward feeling surrounding them. Noah thought it was because he made an utter fool out of himself during the day with Jonas, but he was wrong. It was because of Elisabeth’s thoughts of her own. Thoughts of confusion and lust and other things she didn’t even know how to explain.

She went to bed hoping that her time with Jonas the next day would help clear her head.

They did this once in a while—they would walk around the old buildings in Winden—whether it was the school or houses—and would tell stories and fun memories of things that happened there.

It was a way of staying mentally healthy throughout the apocalypse. Without enjoying others company and having fun while doing so, a human could go mad.

So early that morning they did just that. This time they went down to where the sand bar and beautiful shining lake used to be. Now it was grey and dusty and apocalyptic.

They sat on a ripped apart log that was placed in the sand, both of their eyes fixed on where the water once was.

It was still peaceful out here. Even if it was grey and gloomy. It had a sense of familiarity to it. And that feeling of nostalgia was heart warming. 

Throughout their time together, Jonas wanted to talk to her about his encounter with Noah so badly, but he didn’t know how... or when to do so. So he didn’t. But Elisabeth must have read the look on his face whenever he thought about it, and noticed, because she tapped him on the shoulder.

_What’s wrong?_ She signed.

He shook his head. _Nothing. All is good._ He had a minimal vocabulary in sign language, but he had grown to understand it quite well. 

She huffed at that and rolled her big blue eyes a little. _You can’t lie to me_. She nudged her shoulder into his, earning a small smile on her friends face.

_Okay_. He nodded, and grabbed the notepad that was resting in her lap that was there just in case they needed it—he needed it.

He found it easier to write down, rather than saying the words with his own mouth. He felt like he was betraying Noah’s trust a little... but he needed to tell her. He was tired of the flirting and pining and obvious feelings between the two...yet they continued this emotional stalemate.

When he was finished writing, he handed the notepad back to her. He watched as her eyes flickered over his quite neat writing. He also watched as they widened as she read on. A look of embarrassment and confusion graced her face as she shoved the notepad in front of him.

_Why would you write this?_ She signed furiously. She was holding his own words directly in front of his eyes. He read over it again, confused at what made her so angry.

**Noah is jealous of our friendship, Eli. I think the two of you need to get your heads out of your asses and someone needs to make a move already. I’m going to lock you guys in a closet or something. We are literally in the apocalypse, so stop wasting time. You are adults, so act like it.**

He looked back at the girl who still had a bewildered look on her face. Maybe he had been a little straightforward, but she had always been fine with it before. 

_What_? He signed.

Elisabeth let out a breath and snatched the notepad back quickly. She began writing aggressively, looking up at Jonas a couple times with a hard glare.

She shoved the notepad back in his face and crossed her arms.

**I’ve never been in a real relationship Jonas. My teenage years were taken away from me and I don’t know how to handle this kind of stuff. Stop being an asshole about it and let us sort it out.**

Jonas wearily turned to look at his friend, whose arms were still crossed. Jonas would never say it out loud, be he admired that she still had a piece of her childhood self... her pigheadedness. She was the most stubborn girl he had ever met, and he respected that.

He only nodded and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine. Have it your way then.”

She punched him in the shoulder lightly, as a way of showing her affection for him, and he flinched—a small smile on his lips though.

The duo sat there in silence some more, before Elisabeth wrote something down in the notepad once more.

This time, she didn’t aggressively shove it in his face, she handed it to him gently—this action told him that her mood was less sour now.

**I need your help with this. I don’t know how to tell him I want to be with him. I’m nervous.**

Jonas patted her on the back and nodded.

_It’s okay. I’ll help you._

...

Elisabeth slid in through the back door of their homestead, hoping not to disturb Noah while he was off doing whatever he was doing. She failed at this though, as he was sitting in their living area with a book in hand.

He stood up as soon as he saw her. The way he made his way over, caused Elisabeth’s heart to jump. He cared so much for her, and she did for him, and she just wanted to be with him so badly. But she didn’t know how or when to tell him. And if he was jealous of her and Jonas, had that already affected his view on her?

_Where were you?_ He signed.

_Just walking with Jonas. We went to the lake_.

He nodded and surprisingly, pulled her into a tight hug. She didn’t know what this was for... maybe his behaviour last night? Maybe this was another way for him to say sorry.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed at this, she wasn’t used to such casual contact with him. She didn’t hate it, rather, she quite liked it.

When he pulled away from her, she deeply wanted to pull herself back into him and stay there forever. That wasn’t the case though, instead her brain did otherwise.

_You aren’t jealous right?_ Her heart stilled as she waited for his response.

Noah looked at her intently. He wasn’t sure if she had noticed his behaviour from the night before, or if Jonas had told her. He sat back down on the couch, and she did the same, a little closer to him then usual.

_Jonas told you?_

She nodded. _He said you were jealous of me and him. Don’t be!_

He smiled a little. _I couldn’t help it. You guys are getting closer, I just have to get used to it._

She set a hand on his knee, hoping he wouldn’t jerk away or tell her to stop—he didn’t. He only looked down at her hand, then back up to her eyes. Jonas had told her to be straightforward with Noah. He said by doing that was the only way that things would change. She was hoping so dearly that he was right.

_You know how I feel about you Noah. I’m 16 now. I’m not a child... what’s stopping you? What’s stopping us?_

A lump formed in his throat. He didn’t really know the answer to her questions. He could say that he didn’t want to force her... or push her. He could lie and say that they didn’t need a relationship in the apocalypse. Or he could tell her the truth...

_I was afraid, Eli._

She jerked her head a little. _What? Of what? Me? _

He swallowed the lump and it hurt like hell. _No, no. Not of you. I was afraid of messing us up. Our friendship... the love we have. I’m afraid I’ll mess it up._

She shook her head fast. _No. It wouldn’t be only on you. It would be on the both of us. A couple is two people, did you forget?_

He chuckled at little, and reached one of his hands up to cup her cheek.

_I love you Noah. I have since the beginning, I think. I’m new at this, but I think I know what love is... and I love you._ She was staring so intently into his eyes—almost like she was searching for something, like she had been for a long time.

And maybe she finally found it.

_I love you too, Eli._ Noah signed back to her. He never told anyone, but ‘I love you’ was one of the first things he learned to sign.

He touched his lips onto hers. It was a chaste and elegant first kiss. Not too much, and not too little. It was a perfect balance, just like the two of them.

They were always balanced. Always equal. Always Noah and Elisabeth... even if a little jealousy had got in the way at first.

The green eyed monster had been preying on the two of them for a while, but it was safe to say that he had finally left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what this is and I’m so sorry 🤭  
> Like it’s 1am rn and this is all I could come up with so if it’s bad just tell me and I’ll write a different part 2 !!  
> Pls let me know what you thought in the comments and let me know if there’s any spelling or grammar errors ! (:

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is kind of shitty but it’s 2 am and I’m really tired but this idea just popped into my head so I wrote it 👁👄👁  
> Please let me know your thoughts (should I make a part 2?)  
> And let me know if there’s any grammar or spelling errors!!


End file.
